Pizza Delivery?/Transcript
is nighttime. James must head to [[Jaolin Township] to start the mission. At the mission start, a man will be standing there.] MAN: Hey, you’re the pizza guy they’ve been talking about, right? JAMES: Um, no... MAN: That’s great! Now that you’ve lifted the lockdown the last time I got a good slice of pizza was before the BioLynk Incident! JAMES: No, you’ve probably been living under a rock, I’m not the... MAN: You look like you work for Threeo's Pizza, on 1st. JAMES: In Feldis? MAN: Yeah! I’d like to make a delivery. Go get me a nice hot pizza pie, and make sure it’s hot when I get it! I’ll pay you when you get back. JAMES: This is not how I pictured being a superhero. James gets to Lonshan, Joey calls him. JOEY: Hey, bruh, you out beating some agents? JAMES: Nope, not at the moment. I’m delivering some pizza. JOEY: Question mark. JAMES: Some stupid resident in Zenwood asked me to go deliver him a pizza. I would have just shot him in the face with my powers, but I’m better than that. JOEY: Alright, now, I’m at Blenny's... JAMES: Of course you are. JOEY: ...sittin’ down at the table, waiting for my date to arrive. JAMES: Your date? JOEY: Yeah. Name’s Melanie. Brunette. About 5’2. Really cute. JAMES: Alright, I gotta go. JOEY: She can fit her whole foot in her mouth and burp numbers 1-20, each number taking one second. JAMES: Joey I don’t have time for this nonsense. Gotta go. James gets to the pizza place, the screen fades to black. When it reappears, James is carrying a pizza in a backpack he is wearing. JAMES: Alright, pizza time. must now get from the pizza place to the resident’s house in Jaolin Township before the time runs out. There’s a meter on the side of the screen with a pizza icon in the middle, and a red, yellow and green area of the meter. As time goes down the arrow will slowly go from the green area all the way down to the red area. When time runs out, the arrow will be all the way at the red and the pizza will be cold. So James must get the pizza to the man before time runs out. When James gets to the man a cutscene plays. James takes off the backpack, slips the pizza box out, and hands it to the guy. The guy, pizza in hand, opens the box. MAN: You had the box on its SIDE the whole time?? is speechless. MAN: Forget the money, I’m not eating this. guy throws the box on the floor and the pizza falls out onto the street. The guy turns around and starts walking away. James, fuming, shoots the guy in the back of the head and he falls backward, hitting his head on the concrete. There is blood on the floor. The man is dead. Joey calls. JOEY: Hey, how’d the pizza thing go? JAMES: How’d the date go? JOEY: I asked you first. JAMES: Alright. The guy wouldn’t take the pizza after everything I did for him, but he’s dead now. JOEY: Really dude? You see this is what keeps happening. That guy shouldn’t have done that to you but you’re the superhero! You have to be mature about things like this, and not kill innocent people! You’re 10 times stronger than everyone else, so give them all a break. JAMES: Alright, bro, you’re right. Now how’d the date go? JOEY: Oh, yeah. Melanie’s the cutest thing ever. The date went excellent and we’re going on another date Tuesday. JAMES: That’s great bro. I’m really happy for you. Navigation Category:Story Mission transcripts (Shattered)